The present invention is directed to a multi-use container having a pad to be used whenever it is desirable for retaining fluids and neutralizing any microorganisms present therein.
With the discovery of the HIV virus, it has become increasingly important for health care workers to protect themselves from contact with blood products or other likely virulent body fluids from potentially infected persons, or persons whose HIV status is unknown. These health care workers may include emergency service teams, hospital staff and mortuary personnel.
In order to solve the problem of potential cornmingling of body fluids, I have devised a container wherein fluids will be absorbed and any microorganisms therein are neutralized. The container is comprised of a top member attached to a watertight base member. The top member selectively allows fluids to flow into a mixture of super-absorbent material, fragrance, and a biocide or other selected neutralizing agent.
The present invention relates to the process of manufacture and composition of a container to be used to trap, and render substantially sterile, fluids leaking from injured or deceased bodies while in some cases emitting an odor-masking fragrance.
The present invention describes a process of manufacture and composition of a container to be used to trap and render substantially impotent, fluids, released due to unexpected leaks, while emitting a distinctive odor which identifies the leaking fluid and its location.
It is an object of this invention to retain fluids and neutralize any microorganisms residing therein.
A further object of this invention is to release an odor during reaction of a fluid with a fill material.
Another object of this invention is to provide protection for humans from contact with body fluids which may contain harmful microorganisms.
A still further object of this invention is to neutralize chemicals which have passed through a top member of a container.